


Some...

by M0N



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bickering, Drama, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Pining, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N/pseuds/M0N
Summary: Katakan bodoh, membuang-buang waktu, tapi Kojiro sangat suka membuat berbagai posibilitas. Semisalnya, barangkali diam-diam Kaoru juga memendam perasaan yang sama, bisa jadi selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, mungkin keesokan hari laki-laki secantik bunga sakura yang dimaksud bakal berlari meninggalkan segala urusan penting agar dapat segera memeluknya erat.Kelak, nanti, suatu hari dia akan berhenti mencintai Kaoru. Namun bukan sekarang, besok, atau lusa.[Kumpulan ficlet berantai berdasarkan prompt yang diawali dengan kata ‘some’ dan terbagi menjadi enam bagian. Some… : someone, something, somewhere, someday, sometimes, dan somehow].
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 5





	Some...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Saya datang lagi dengan pairing yang sama. Dan terima kasih pada episode 8 dan 9 yang membuat saya semakin kasmaran ke pair ini.
> 
> Catatan:  
> Saya sudah lama tidak membuat cerita dengan genre drama-hurt/comfort begini, jadi semoga eksplorasi feeling-nya masih dapat.

* * *

**[ _Someone_ ]**

Di usia enam tahun Kojiro Nanjo hanyalah seorang bocah yang dapat dianggap kesepian, tidak memiliki teman sekadar pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Anak-anak di kelasnya sering mengejek karena _tone_ kulitnya yang lebih gelap dibanding orang Jepang pada umumnya, terutama dengan rambut ikal berwarna hijau yang dianggap aneh, jelas membuatnya kesulitan untuk beradaptasi.

Oleh sebab itu, dia benar-benar merasa iri terhadap anak baru di kelasnya yang langsung memperoleh perhatian positif dari semua orang. Coba lihat bocah berkulit putih susu, rambut berwarna merah muda panjang, dan wajahnya yang manis. Jujur saja, Kojiro sangat senang waktu yang bersangkutan menanyakan namanya sekaligus mengajak bermain bersama.

“Namaku Kaoru. Salam kenal, Kojiro- _kun_. Ayo, kita main bola sama-sama!”

Bukan berarti bisa langsung mudah bergaul dengan Kaoru, semenjak anak-anak lain memberikan respons negatif terhadap keberadaan dirinya, maka Kojiro selalu menolak kalau diajak sekadar pergi ke kantin atau pulang sama-sama. Hanya saja, bocah beriris keemasan itu bukan tipikal yang mau menerima penolakan, jadi dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan risih orang lain.

Akan tetapi, ini menjadi titik balik dari segalanya. Ketika bocah yang sebenarnya lebih kecil itu membelanya dari para pem- _bully_ , mengatakan kalau dia seratus persen lebih memilih bermain dengan Kojiro. Dan benar saja, perkelahian sengit terjadi sampai harus ditangani beberapa guru buat melerai. Ternyata Kaoru tidak semanis yang terlihat, anak itu justru bisa dianggap sebagai biang masalah.

Mulai sejak itu pula mereka selalu bersama, sampai boleh disebut sepaket. Apa yang menarik bagi Kaoru, maka ia juga akan menyukai hal tersebut. Begitu mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, pemuda rambut _pink_ yang sekarang menggemari gaya _punk_ ini pun menyatakan ingin belajar bermain _skateboard_. Oh, tunggu dulu! Awalnya Kojiro merasa itu hobi yang penuh bahaya, tapi seperti yang lalu-lalu, akhirnya mengikuti saja.

Terkesan klise memang, tapi dia jatuh hati ke _skateboard_ sebab Kaoru membuatnya begitu menyenangkan. Terlepas dari konsekuensi terluka sampai cedera lumayan parah, selama mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, maka Kojiro mampu mengatasi apa pun – termasuk patah tulang yang menyebabkan dirinya harus menerima perawatan intensif seminggu penuh di rumah sakit.

Si sakura juga suka sekali datang ke rumahnya, maka kamar Kojiro (terpaksa) menjadi _base-camp_. Kaoru sampai membantunya menata isi ruangan agar lebih enak dilihat, seperti di mana harus meletakkan cermin besar, lemari, kasur, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan bagi keluarga dan teman lain, mereka tampak seperti sepasang suami yang telah bersama selama puluhan tahun.

Adam, sahabat baru mereka, menyatakan hal serupa.

Meski harus sial sampai ajal menjemput pun dia takkan mengakui hal ini, bahwa Kaoru merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bakal dipilihnya untuk mengarungi suka-duka kehidupan bersama, bahkan mati berdua pun bukan lagi persoalan penting. Sayangnya, dulu Kojiro belum mempunyai pengetahuan apa-apa mengenai cinta, jadi dipikirnya itu tidak lebih dari perasaan ke sahabat dekat belaka.

“Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lebih tinggi dan besar dariku, hah?!”

“Sudahlah. Intinya dari sekarang, aku yang akan melindungimu dari bahaya apa pun.”

Beberapa tahun kemudian baru Kojiro sadari, bahwa respons verbalnya itu menjadi sebuah kutukan.

* * *

o O o

**[ _Something_ ]**

Kojiro dibikin bertanya-tanya, apa nama perasaan aneh yang tinggal di dadanya ini? Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika bertemu Kaoru, diam-diam tersenyum seperti orang idiot saat laki-laki _pink_ yang dimaksud tampak kesal oleh perkelahian konyol mereka, dan menikmati segala sensasi (asing) waktu bersamanya. Entah dia memang tidak tahu, atau cuma berpura-pura belum menyadarinya.

Kejadian ini membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

Ketika dia cuma mendengarkan segala celoteh panjang Kaoru mengenai kaligrafi dalam kamarnya, dari hal yang bisa dipahami sampai sesuatu yang terlalu sulit buat dimengerti. Menumpukan dagu pada tangan kanan agar dapat menatap orang yang terus-menerus berbicara itu dengan nyaman, perlahan-lahan suara yang tadinya terdengar jelas pun menghilang, tanpa sadar bibirnya menciptakan cekungan manis. Lantas tiba-tiba mengalihkan direksi netra ke cermin, menyadari bahwa wajahnya membuat ekspresi aneh nan langka yang sulit dideksripsikan.

Ini bukan hanya terjadi satu, dua, atau lima kali, tapi setiap saat menatap Kaoru tanpa berpikir terlalu banyak. Begitu terlintas sebuah ide gila dalam benaknya untuk mencium sang sahabat dan mengucapkan cinta, di waktu itulah ia tahu telah memasuki zona bahaya. Seolah Kojiro baru saja dihempaskan ke Bumi dari langit ketujuh, rasanya ingin berlari sejauh kakinya mampu membawa, atau tertelan dimensi lain.

Mereka bilang, ketika lelaki jatuh cinta, hal tersebut tampak dari caranya memandang.

Seandainya si maniak _artificial intelegence_ itu mau lebih memerhatikan sekeliling, Kojiro pasti takkan mampu menutupi perasaan yang dipendamnya sejak lama – entah realita ini menyedihkan sebab mencintai dalam sunyi, atau malah harus disyukuri. Di momen Kaoru benar-benar terpesona, tertegun, diam tanpa kata, melihat Adam yang akhirnya melepas _hoodie_ di hadapan mereka, ia (terlalu) paham makna dari sorot mata tersebut.

Dia memang bukan tipikal manusia analitis, tapi dirinya juga tidak butuh bantuan untuk menyadari bahwa indera visualnya terpana dengan cara yang sama ketika menatap Kaoru. _Well_ , tepatnya lebih sering seperti itu, karena di kesempatan lain Kojiro menemukan atensinya hanya mampu tertuju pada satu sosok dengan senyuman hangat menghiasi bibirnya.

Semenjak asyik menggeluti dunia _skateboard_ , sibuk dengan aktivitas luar ruangan yang memang lebih menyenangkan itu, mereka jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamarnya. Apalagi eksistensi Adam seolah menjadi esensi (penting) bagi Kaoru untuk terus mengasah kemampuan dan _skill_ -nya, dia putuskan agar ikut fokus dan tak tertinggal.

Selama itu bisa memunculkan senyum bahagia di wajah si _pinky_ , Kojiro pikir bukan masalah besar bila harus terus menjaga kewarasan dan dirinya agar tidak bertindak nekad – seperti tahu-tahu merengkuh teman lamanya yang dimaksud dalam sebuah pelukan erat, atau apa. Membayangkan Kaoru akan membencinya kalau sampai berani melisankan cinta, bikin lelaki berambut hijau ini yakin untuk selamanya menyimpan rasa.

Kojiro berharap mampu membenci dirinya sendiri, tatkala tubuhnya bertindak di luar nalar dengan mendekap erat-erat sang sahabat yang menangis begitu mengetahui Adam telah meninggalkan Jepang. Hal yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal adalah, keyakinan kalau sekarang takkan ada lagi yang dapat mengambil Kaoru darinya. Bodoh, sedemikian konyol, sebab keposesifan yang dia punya benar-benar tanpa alasan logis.

Kouru tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

Dan sampai kapan Kojiro harus memendam perasaan ini?

Ia berdiri di hadapan cermin besar dalam kamarnya, berulang-ulang kali menanyakan kalimat interogatif tersebut. Tidak boleh terus tersakiti oleh problema yang itu-itu saja, maka Kojiro putuskan untuk belajar _move on_. Kendati menyadari sepenuh hati bahwa cinta ini pastinya sulit disuruh pergi, setidaknya dapat diminimalisir sampai perlahan-lahan terkikis dan hilang tanpa beban.

Akan tetapi, begitu bayangan Kaoru terlintas dalam benak, bibirnya sekali lagi membentuk cekungan manis yang serupa, persis sekali, dan tak ada bedanya. Senyuman, sorot netra lembut, serta ekspresi muka yang terlalu sulit buat dijelaskan. Ah, Kojiro ingin segera menemukan dirinya berada di fase _move on_ , hanya saja tahu kalau ini takkan semudah membalik telapak tangan.

“Ahahaha! Sialan,” Kojiro yang masih di usia remaja menyadari betapa ironi hidupnya.

Sekarang, biarlah dia berlatih supaya mampu melihat Kaoru dengan tatapan yang meniadakan asmara.

* * *

o O o

**[ _Somewhere_ ]**

Seiring kuatnya tekad Kojiro untuk meredam perasaan yang membabi-buta, semakin menyedihkan begitu mengetahui semua usahanya sia-sia. Ia ingin sekali menyalahkan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah, langit keemasan di kala senja, nama-nama toko yang tertulis dalam kaligrafi Jepang, sampai _skateboard_. Semua mengingatkan pada Kaoru. Seolah alam semesta berkonspirasi buat menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok pecundang.

Begitu izasah sekolah menengah atas berhasil diterima, Kojiro belum tahu mau melakukan apa di dalam hidupnya. Duh! Dia bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan hal tersebut sebelumnya. Memilih _skatebord_ sebagai profesi bukanlah opsi yang buruk, tetapi kedua orang tuanya takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kaoru sendiri telah membuat keputusan, bahwa laki-laki berambut merah muda ini akan menekuni bidang kaligrafi.

Kojiru berbahagia untuknya, dan (selalu) mendukung seluruh keinginan Kaoru.

Ia pikir ada baiknya pergi sebentar dari Okinawa, memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sepupunya yang tinggal di Tokyo. Siapa tahu dapat memunculkan ide bagus untuk dijadikan determinasi masa depan, sekaligus berusaha mendistraksi pikiran dengan hal-hal selain Kaoru – dan segala tentangnya. Berbekal izin ke ayah-ibunya, Kojiro pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada sahabatnya. Dipikirnya bisa memberitahu nanti kalau sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Sial, sekali lagi dunia memberikan lelucon yang Kojiro tidak (pernah) paham di mana letak lucunya.

Begitu sampai di bandara, langsung melakukan pemeriksaan tiket dan barang, serta-merta matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familier. Lambat-laun tapi pasti, iris keemasan dan batu delima saling bertatapan, dan seperti sebuah lagu yang diputar berulang-ulang, fakta keduanya beradu argumen lagi tak bisa dihindari. Terutama begitu tahu tujuan destinasi mereka sama, dan duduk bersebelahan dalam pesawat pula.

Dia menemukan secercah inspirasi begitu mereka memasuki restoran Italia rekomendasi sepupunya, apalagi Kaoru secara spontan menyatakan betapa dirinya jatuh hati pada kuliner asal bangsa Romawi itu. Ah, entah kenapa semua tentang pemuda berambut _pink_ ini selalu menjadi _muse_ -nya. Begitu pulang ke Okinawa, Kojiro mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya akan mengambil kejuruan profesi _chef_ , dan disetujui tanpa interogasi.

Ini bukan lagi kebetulan atau _deja vu_ bila terjadi secara berulang, berkali-kali, entah sudah seberapa sering. Seolah kalau ada yang mencari si lelaki berambut hijau itu, pasti juga dapat menemukan Kaoru di situ. Bohong jika dia mengaku benar-benar kesal, justru yang ada merasa sangat senang sampai menyesal belum membuat rencana rekreasi – cuma lebih baik mati daripada mengakuinya. Kojiro pun dibikin menyerah, enggan dipermainkan oleh takdir, maka sekarang biarkan dirinya memegang kendali.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika lalu Prancis. Mungkin kau –"

"Kita berangkat bulan depan. Titik."

Enggan menanyakan apa urusan si _pinky_ pergi ke dua negara tersebut, juga tidak berani sampai berpikir kalau yang bersangkutan sekadar ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama. Dan benar saja, ketika Kaoru membawanya memasuki toko yang menyediakan alat-alat berteknologi kecerdasan buatan dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai kurir barang, di situ ia merasa harusnya sangat kesal – sebab dijadikan budak. Akan tetapi, mana mungkin Kojiro bisa marah begitu dirinya dipercaya memilih restoran yang bakal mereka datangi nanti malam.

Terlepas dari rasa makan yang kurang enak dengan harga mahal…

Kojiro benar-benar bersyukur dia tak sendirian di kota asing.

Belajar dari pengalaman di Los Angeles, kali ini Kojiro sangat berhati-hati memilih tempat untuk makan malam – Paris bakal menjadi kenangan yang indah. Entah naluri, insting, atau apa, keduanya ternyata memilih kafe yang sama. Sepulang dari sana mereka putuskan mengunjungi bar, dan berakhir dengan dia harus menggendong Kaoru yang telanjur mabuk berat. Membaringkan laki-laki yang dikenalnya dari kecil itu ke atas kasur, melepas ikat rambut serta sepatunya, lalu memandangi wajah cantiknya.

Entah ransangan sesat apa yang menyebabkan dia nekad memertipis jarak wajah mereka, dan menempatkan ciuman ke bibir Kaoru – dengan lembut, dalam, dan mesra. Sesaat begitu kesadaran kembali menguasai dirinya, cepat-cepat Kojiro menjauh, memukul kepalanya sendiri, lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Lelaki yang sekarang memiliki gelar _chef_ ini merasa menyesal atas tindakan tadi, tetapi juga sedemikian bahagia.

Paris betul-betul mengukir memori yang (terlalu) manis.

Kalau begini, mau dititip ke mana perasaan Kojiro yang semakin menggila?

Ooh, (terpaksa) pergi bareng ke Miyakojima masuk dalam daftar konspirasi takdir yang lain.

* * *

o O o

**[ _Someday_ ]**

Hal yang harus diakui Nanjo Kojiro adalah, tidak peduli di kenyataan atau mimpi, hasrat yang dirasakan untuk sahabatnya tetaplah sama. Takkan berubah, apa pun yang terjadi. Kaoru merupakan satu-satunya zona perang yang aman baginya, sebuah kebenaran mutlak melebihi aksioma. Ia menemukan dirinya memuja sosok tersebut sama seperti para pujangga yang membuat puisi cinta teruntuk inspirasi mereka.

Nyawa hidup. Cinta mati. Pujaan hati. Bunga jiwa.

Lelaki ini mungkin hilang kewarasan, tergila-gila, sakit jiwa, hanya saja apa pedulinya. Dalam bunga tidur yang disadari jauh dari realita, Kojiro temukan dirinya tersenyum seolah bibirnya cuma dapat membuat cekungan manis itu terhadap satu sosok semata. Akan tetapi, di sini dia memiliki keberanian untuk melisankan cinta. Menangkup pipi Kaoru yang sedemikian palsu, "heei! _I love you so, so much_." Belum sempat menerima jawaban, mendadak sebagian besar kesadaran menariknya ke permukaan.

 _Damn_! Kojiro benci kala dirinya menjadi puitis dan melankolis.

Katakan bodoh, membuang-buang waktu, tapi Kojiro sangat suka membuat berbagai posibilitas – khususnya di saat tak mampu lagi melanjutkan tidur seperti sekarang. Semisalnya, barangkali diam-diam Kaoru juga memendam perasaan yang sama, bisa jadi selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, mungkin keesokan hari laki-laki secantik bunga sakura yang dimaksud bakal berlari meninggalkan segala urusan penting agar dapat segera memeluknya erat.

Pada detik-detik yang dipenuhi ilusi (konyol) itu, Kojiro dapati dirinya merasa sedemikian bahagia. Dan akan sangat luar biasa apabila memang begitu faktanya. Namun, kurang ajar, mau sehebat apa otaknya menciptakan kebohongan, sisa kewarasan yang masih tertinggal menyuruhnya untuk mengingat kenyataan. Ia berhasil menemukan cara yang efektif agar mampu lari menjauhi kejamnya ekspektasi, dengan menikmati keberadaan sosok lain yang mencumbunya.

Tidak peduli sebanyak apa bibir yang diciumnya, tubuh siapa yang memberinya kesenangan duniawi, seluruh pikiran, perasaan, serta angan-angan terus saja membuana ke orang yang membuatnya jatuh bertekuk lutut. Begitu membuka topeng Cassanova, meninggalkan gemerlap dunia hedonisme, Kojiro kembali menjadi sosok yang rapuh atas nama cinta.

Enggan mengakui realita ini, tapi selain berusaha menyembunyikan rapat-rapat asmara yang disimpan sejak lama, dia sengaja menjadi sosok buaya darat untuk melihat bagaimana respons Kaoru. Jujur saja, Kojiro ingin sekali lelaki itu terluka karena sikapnya ini atau, bahkan secara terang-terangan mengaku cemburu. Dan yang menyedihkan adalah, tanggapan yang didapatnya sangat berbeda dari yang diharapkan.

Tatkala retina matanya menerima pantulan sosok Kaoru yang tampak mengabaikan perilaku buruknya, si _power skater_ tahu, di detik itu juga terdapat dua pilihan yang menantinya. Apakah ia harus lebih keras berusaha meleyapkan perasaan cinta yang dipendamnya, ataukah menerima kalau Kojiro sudah terseret sangat jauh dalam permainan indah ekspektasi yang diciptakan oleh angan-angan?

Suatu hari nanti Kojiro pasti berhasil menghilangkan rasa itu. Akan datang waktunya cinta yang dia rasakan tidak lagi menjadi penyebab kesakitan semu. Satu saat kelak, lelaki tersebut bisa tertawa santai seraya berkata telah lupa kalau dulu jatuh hati ke Kaoru. Hanya saja, tolong jangan tanya kapan tepatnya. Sebab dirinya sangat takut memberi jawaban, bahwa hal ini sebenarnya takkan pernah terjadi.

Enggan terjerat oleh sisi sentimental lebih lama, ia berupaya menolong dirinya dengan memakai topeng Joe. Memasuki kawasan _S-Community_ , melakukan atraksi _skateboard_ yang mampu membuat para _fans_ -nya terkagum-kagum, menikmati perhatian mereka. Tak lama, indera visual Kojiro secara otomatis tertuju pada satu-satunya insan berambut merah muda. Mendekati Kaoru sekadar melanjutkan kebiasaan saling ejek dan sindir.

Kelak, nanti, suatu hari dia akan berhenti mencintai Kaoru. Namun bukan sekarang, besok, atau lusa.

Ah, (memang) tolol! Kenapa Kojiro suka sekali menaruh harapan yang selamanya menjadi asa belaka?

* * *

o O o

**[ _Sometimes_ ]**

Pernah satu-dua kali dia merasa yakin telah menemukan yang orang tepat untuk mengganti posisi Kaoru di hati, mirisnya kepercayaan tersebut cuma bertahan beberapa jam – tercatat rekornya paling lama seminggu. Dan yang membuat Kojiro sangat frustrasi yakni, perasaan bersalah yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ada. Kalau sudah seperti itu, sang _chef_ akan menyibukkan diri dengan eksperimen menciptakan resep terbaru. Entah ini akan menjadi sebuah kesuksesan gemilang, atau menambah daftar kegagalan.

Seringkali, secara impulsif Kojiro merasa harus secepatnya menemui pria berambut panjang _pink_ itu. Dan jujur saja, ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh kalau dia mampu dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan Kaoru. Seakan nalurinya tahu harus pergi ke arah mana agar bisa melihat sosok tersebut, insting selalu menuntun netra dan langkahnya pada direksi yang tepat.

Oleh sebab itu, ke sanalah ia pergi, _Okinawa Ocean View_ yang menjadi _base-camp_ buat bermain _skateboard_ mereka dulu. Dengan mudah mendapati Kaoru bersandar pada pagar setinggi pinggang, seolah menikmati hembusan angin sore hari – jelas sekali apa yang sedang dipikirkan laki-laki cantik tersebut. Kojiro mendekatinya, tanpa basa-basi mengatakan, “aku tahu akan menemukanmu di sini.”

Kojiro turun dari motornya, melihat-lihat sekeliling sembari bernostalgia. Ia kesal dengan Kaoru yang begini, terlihat rapuh, hingga memunculkan gagasan di dalam benaknya agar segera merengkuh tubuh mungilnya, memintanya untuk melupakan Adam. Namun pada sisi yang lain, juga marah ke dirinya sendiri yang sudah tahu kalau sampai berani melakukan itu, maka persahabatan mereka pasti berakhir.

Dan ada momen tertentu dia harus mengakui kenyataan, bahwa determinasinya tak dapat dibandingkan dengan Kaoru untuk menghadapi Adam. Jangan salah sangka! Ini bukan karena masa bodoh terhadap pria berambut biru gelap tersebut, tetapi tekad yang dimiliki Kojiro terlalu sederhana bila mau dikomparasikan.

Tentu Kojiro ingin menang, dan bakal mengerahkan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Namun, mengecap kekalahan, apalagi melawan seorang _rookie_ , tidak terlalu membuatnya pusing. Justru yang bikin dia iri adalah, keberanian _Snow_ berusaha mencari, menemukan, dan mengejar sosok yang membuatnya jatuh hati ke dunia _skateboard_.

“Larilah, Langa!”

Andaikan saja Kojiro mempunyai keberanian yang sama dalam dirinya.

Walau pun tampak seperti manusia temperamental, faktanya Kojiro tipe yang sangat tenang dalam menghadapi situasi (genting) apa pun. Akan tetapi, begitu mengetahui siapa yang menjadi lawan Kaoru, di situlah ia tak mampu lagi menutupi kekhawatiran. Mereka paham sekuat apa tekad si _AI skater_ menghadapi Adam, tapi semua orang juga tahu seberapa besar bahaya yang dipertaruhkan.

Kojiro tertunduk dalam, berpikir kenapa harus terus berandai-andai?

Oleh sebab itu, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, cepat-cepat dia mendatangi kru _S-Community_ agar diantarkan ke garis _start_. Berlari ke hadapan Kaoru, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak satu pun kata terlisan, benar-benar bingung mau mengatakan apa. Haruskah Kojiro mengucapkan agar lebih berhati-hati, mendoakan semoga beruntung, atau memintanya segera mundur dari turnamen?

Ada waktu tertentu laki-laki ini dapat mengandalkan firasatnya, sebagai contoh ketika mencari dompet Kaoru yang hilang, atau seperti sekarang. Kojiro tidak mampu menjabarkan rasionalisasi dari kecemasan yang meluap-luap, walau semua orang di sekitarnya bernapas lega begitu Cherry sukses melewati serangan _love hug_. Pengalaman mimpi buruk apa pun jadi terkesan receh, pada detik Adam dengan begitu sadis memukul orang yang dicintainya menggunakan papan _skateboard_.

Butuh nyaris semenit agar mampu mencerna peristiwa yang terjadi, ucapan bodoh Adam ke _Snow_ tak terproses lagi dalam pikiran, lalu seperti di bawah pengaruh hipnosis lelaki ini menaiki papan _skateboard_ -nya, acap menuju tempat Kaoru terbaring. Otaknya secara dramatis memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, bagaimana kalau Cherry gagal tertolong? _Hell_! Kojiro jauh dari kesan religius. Dia pun sering meragukan kebenaran agama dan eksistensi Tuhan.

Namun, detik ini, dalam hati Kojiro sibuk berdoa setulus jiwa.

Apabila Cherry mati, maka perasaan Joe akan ikut meninggal bersamanya.

Dan yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan.

Iya, saat seperti inilah Kojiro merasa sedemikian pecundang, karena terlalu takut mengungkapkan cinta.

* * *

o O o

**[ _Somehow_ ]**

Sehabis diyakinkan dokter yang merawat Kaoru bahwa keadaan pria berambut merah muda itu jauh dari kondisi kritis, baru dia bersedia pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya juga Miya, _Shadow_ , Langa, sampai Reki menawarkan diri agar mereka bergantian menemani Cherry, tapi Kojiro merasa itu tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Dua hari penuh meninggalkan seluruh aktivitas lain, mulai dari urusan _skateboard_ sampai pekerjaan di restoran, Kojiro setidaknya punya waktu untuk beristirahat sekarang. Sebentar dia menengok _Sia la luce_ , lalu menuju apartemen yang jaraknya hanya sekitar sepuluh menit. Melihati seisi ruangan yang tata letak setiap barang sama persis dengan kamar lamanya.

Ooh, iya, mulai semenjak Kojiro hidup sendiri, laki-laki secantik bunga sakura itu tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang bakal dikatakan Kaoru kalau mendapati fakta tersebut. Memujinya mungkin, atau malah tertawa? Ah, terserahlah. Lima puluh jam terakhir ini merupakan pengalaman paling horor dalam hidupnya. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat seharian penuh.

Setelah yakin keadaan fisik dan mentalnya membaik, Kojiro baru memutuskan datang ke restoran. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada para karyawan yang sudah melakukan pekerjaan sebaik mungkin tanpa ada komando darinya. Sebagai balasan semua pekerja pasti menerima bonus spesial, dan diizinkan pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau teman baiknya datang di jam segini, tapi dengan kondisinya sekarang, tentu saja Kojiro bakal protes. “Ini hanya luka kecil. Jangan over-dramatis!” bela Kaoru, lalu dilanjutkan dengan adu argumen khas mereka. Kojiro menyatakan dirinya pasti akan menang melawan Adam, dan sang _Cherry Blossom of S-Community_ mengingatkan fakta bahwa dirinya dikalahkan oleh seorang _rookie_.

Dan Kojiro merasa sedemikian teriritasi dengan Kaoru yang masih saja membela Adam.

Terpaksa dia pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil _white_ _wine_ , dan begitu kembali ke hadapan pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit itu, sosok yang bersangkutan malah tertidur sangat lelap. Akan tetapi, Kojiru tetap menuangkan minuman anggur putih tersebut ke dua gelas di dekatnya. Mengatakan hal yang cukup bijak mengenai Adam, sekaligus mengimbuhkan, “tapi kau tahu kalau kita tidak sendiri. Bukan begitu, Kaoru?”

Karena apa pun yang terjadi, selamanya Kaoru akan memiliki (hati) Kojiro.

Sangat tidaklah _gantleman_ membangunkan orang yang sedang terluka untuk menyuruhnya kembali ke rumah sakit, jadi dengan teramat hati-hati mendorong kursi roda dengan teknologi kecerdasan buatan itu menuju apartemen Kojiro. Seharusnya tinggal berbicara ke gelang merah muda di tangan kiri Kaoru untuk mengakses Carla, tapi dia enggan membuat sang _master_ kaligrafi ini terbangun kaget.

Dengan kewaspadaan yang lebih tinggi Kojiro mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu, memindahkan dari kursi roda ke kasurnya. Lantas memerhatikan setiap luka dan perban yang dapat dijangkau oleh matanya seperti tangan, wajah, leher, dan kaki. Bermonolog seorang diri, “bagaimana mungkin kau tak merasa dendam atau marah pada Adam setelah apa yang terjadi padamu?” lalu menarik kacamatanya, mengelus kening Kaoru pelan, kemudian dia juga menempatkan kecupan lembut di situ.

“Aku takkan marah kalau kau mencium bibirku seperti di Paris dulu.”

Sedemikian terkejut waktu Kojiro mendengar sosok yang dikiranya masih terlelap, mendadak melisankan pernyataan tersebut. Cepat-cepat berpindah dari posisinya yang tadi duduk di sebelah Kaoru, terlalu panik sampai gagal menyahuti langsung. Ingin mengucapkan maaf, tapi batal begitu menyadari ekspresi kesakitan muncul di wajah cantiknya ketika berusaha bangkit dari pembaringan.

Membantunya untuk duduk, dan membiarkan Kaoru mengamati seisi ruangan. “Ini mirip sekali dengan kamarmu dulu, yaa?” dia telah memprediksi kalimat itu yang akan terlisan. Kojiro terus-menerus terlihat canggung sendiri, tapi tetap memilih kembali menempatkan diri di samping cinta pertama sekaligus sahabatnya.

“ _Sorry_. Waktu itu aku pasti benar-benar mabuk.”

Kojiro merasa begitu malu dan bersalah, tapi di sisi yang lain beranggapan kalau ini peluang yang bagus untuk mengakui seluruh perasaan yang telah lama dipendamnya. Cinta yang dia rasakan sebaiknya jangan disimpan terlalu lama, sebab memikirkan kehilangan Kaoru sebelum sempat mengatakan kejujuran terpenting benar-benar kemungkinan terburuk.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat Kojiro melisankan apa yang ingin terucap, Kauro terlebih dahulu berkata…

“Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya paling membuatku kesal?” Kojiro menggelengkan kepala, membuat lelaki seindah musim semi itu meneruskan dengan, “saat kulihat papan _skateboard_ Adam akan menghantam wajahku, yang kupikirkan hanyalah kau pasti datang melindungiku.”Bibir Kaoru menciptakan senyuman, tapi likuid bening mengalir sendu dari dasar netranya. “Ahahaa! Bodoh sekali, kan?”

Sungguh, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun buat Kojiro menyadari _kutukan_ dari ucapan basa-basinya dulu.

Bolehkah Kojiro bertanggung jawab dengan memenuhi janjinya itu? Agar mulai detik ini, apabila Kaoru mengizinkan, dia bakal memertaruhkan hidup dan mati untuk melindunginya. Mereka bakalan selalu bersama, selamanya, sampai penghujung napas terakhir. Dirinya berani jamin, bahwa tidak ada satu pun manusia di dunia ini yang mencintai Cherry seperti Joe.

Kojiro acap memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, mengelus lembut helaian rambutnya penuh kasih sayang. “Kaoru, aku akan memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Dan hal yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menyetujuinya.” Pertama-tama si _AI skater_ cuma tertawa pelan, lalu kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali dalam keheningan.

“Aku mencintaimu dari dulu. Kumohon dengan sangat, Cherry, Kaoru, terimalah perasaanku.”

Alih-alih memberi tanggapan verbal, Kaoru justru mencium bibirnya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Kojiro bersyukur perasaan yang dipendamnya tak kunjung sirna.

**_Finish_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Saya sudah cukup lama tidak menulis fanfiksi dengan genre selain komedi romantis, jadi awal-awalnya berpikir menyelesaikan genre drama-hurt/comfort seperti in bakalan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu. Eh, ternyata saya sukses bertemu kata ‘finish’ (jauh) lebih cepat dari prediksi. Saya kurang yakin dengan feel yang diberikan, tapi setidaknya puas karena bisa selesai.
> 
> Terakhir, seperti biasa, semoga fandom SK8 the Infinity makin ramai, khususnya arsip-arsip (MatchaBlossom/ JoeChery) yang berbahasa Indonesia.  
> Terima kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Bersediakah buat memberi komentar? Saya tunggu.
> 
> Salam,
> 
> M0N.


End file.
